Darrell Ironblood
DM Handle Iron Giant 28 Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'10" Weight: 200 lbs Age: 18 Place of Origin: Illian Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not yet chosen Primary Weapon: Not yet chosen Secondary Weapon: Not yet chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History Definitive Features: Has an uncustomary beard for an Illianer. He has a full, rounded beard with a chinstrap rather than just the square, moustache less beard of most Illian men. This beard is also weird due to his young age. He also has a large jagged scar down his back from an accident as a child. Personality: Very likeable and trusting person. Is known to laugh and talk just to hear his voice. Can be counted on to make friends very quickly. Not known for being especially smart he, none-the-less, has a lot of common sense. Even though he is extremely outgoing, he is also very quick to lose his temper and become violent. History: Darrell Ironblood is one of the most unique people to grace the Light. From the moment he was born, family members and friends knew there was something different about him. Darrell was the youngest of three children born to Samel and Adell Ironblood. The firstborn, Willim, was ten years old at the time. The middle child, Bili, was eight. Darrell was a naturally happy person born into a very somber family. His father, Samel, was a Lieutenant in the Illian Companions and years of war and battle had left him a hardened man who seldom smiled, let alone laugh. His mother, Adell, was the only surviving member of her middle class merchant family. Her parents and four siblings were slaughtered by preying bandits while on an excursion. She was raped and left for dead until she was found by Samel who was with a troop of Companions at the time. They married and soon later were married. Their first two children seemed no happier than the parents, probably because of the intense sadness surrounding them in the form of their parents. Yet Darrell was unaffected and is one of the happiest people alive. The one trait that Darrell inherited from his parents was his father's short temper. Even though he is extremely happy most of the time, if you cross him, on purpose or by accident, he loses his cool and attacks you, verbally if you are female and physically if you are male. He is quite large, being extremely wide and sturdy, and he is not someone you want to get into a fist fight with. Even from a young age he was clearly bigger than the rest of the boys his age. From a young age, Darrell was extremely interested by his father's occupation as an officer in the Illian Companions. One time, when Darrell was young, he was watching his father and brother Bili spar with their swords. Darrell not realizing the danger ran in to ask if he could join and accidentally had his back sliced up in a combination of slashes from his father and brother. He now has a nice jagged looking scar all across his back. His father seeing such interest introduced his son around to various ranking members, including several sergeants-at-arms. One of these sergeants, Daemon Fimsly agreed to start teaching Darrell to help calm his temper and hone his body mass into muscle rather than fat. Sergeant Fimsly put Darrell through a hard physical training regimen increasing his coordination, if not his speed. One thing that Fimsly noticed about Darrell was his viciousness in a fight. When Fimsly tried to teach Darrell how to use a sword, or at least, the basics of it, Darrell was unable to copy the fluid motions that he was shown. He instead went all out and tried to bludgeon or hack apart his foe. Fimsly then realized this was the wrong weapon and gave Darrell a small battle axe instead. This suited Darrell's basic form of bull rushing his opponent (a straw Tairen) and then hacking it to pieces. This seemed to suffice for the sergeant and he sent Darrell back to his father bigger, stronger, and smarter then before. With his basic training completed, Darrell's father gave him a letter of introduction to the Companions. Darrel had met many members of the Companions and one thing he noticed was the beards of the foreigners in the company. They had full rounded beards compared to the moustachless beards of Illianers. He preferred this, and so decided to grow a beard like them. His two older brothers were already enlisted in the ranks and he was sure that he would be too. But the Wheel seemed to have a different plan for him. His father became strangely ill, and after talking to a few wise women, he found that there was nothing to be done. Fearing for his father, Darrell came to the conclusion that there was only one thing in the world that could save his father. Aes Sedai. He decided by himself, that he would travel to Tar Valon, enlist the help of the Aes Sedai and return to save his father. So, over the course of a few days, he gathered supplies, took his father's horse and rode out, leaving nothing but a note to his family lying on his bed. Category:Warder Bios